1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a semiconductor device having a ferroelectric layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, a semiconductor device for recording signal information by changing electrical resistance of a thin film has been developed. The resistance state of a memory element in the semiconductor device reversibly changes corresponding to an externally applied current or voltage and the changed resistance state can be stored in a nonvolatile manner as predetermined electrical signal information. The nonvolatile storage device may include, for example, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a phase change random access memory (PCRAM), a resistive random access memory (ReRAM), a ferroelectric memory or the like.
Meanwhile, as a design rule decreases and integration degree increases, research on the structure of a semiconductor device that can guarantee both structural stability and reliability of storage operation has been continued. Recently, as a result of the research, a three-dimensional storage cell structure has been proposed.